Lost
by Fanlady
Summary: Fang menolak untuk percaya. Kabar yang didengarnya tak mungkin benar. Orang itu ... tidak mungkin mati. /bro!KaiFang. no pairing. untuk #BBBUnrequitedLove


"Kau yakin berita _itu_ benar?"

"Tentu saja. Berita itu datang dari Komandan Koko Ci sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Ssst, jangan berisik. Dia datang."

Fang berjalan melewati koridor dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Dahinya mengernyit menatap dua orang pekerja TAPOPS yang sedari tadi saling berbisik dan mendadak saja diam begitu ia datang.

Seharian ini Fang sudah mendapat perlakuan yang sama cukup sering. Orang-orang memandanginya dan saling berbisik, namun buru-buru membungkam rapat mulut mereka ketika ia mendekat. Fang yakin sekali mereka sedang membicarakannya. Tapi tentang apa? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Fang."

Fang berbalik dan mengawasi sosok pemuda yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Topi perisai yang biasa senantiasa tersemat di kepalanya kini diturunkan, dan Fang mendapati sorot aneh di mata rekan satu timnya itu. Apa itu ... sorot iba?

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Fang datar.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya," kata Sai dengan suara rendah. Ia menunduk dan menghela napas, kemudian menepuk bahu Fang pelan. "Aku ikut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya."

Fang mengerutkan dahi dalam, sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sai. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Sai memandang Fang bingung. "Bukankah kau harusnya sedang bersedih? Kudengar Kapten Ka—"

"Sai!"

Shielda mendadak saja muncul dan bergegas menghampiri keduanya. Ia memelototi sang saudara kembar, Sai, yang balas menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh memberitahunya dulu! Komandan Koko Ci bilang akan memberitahunya sendiri nanti!" tukas Shielda tajam, diam-diam melirik ke arah Fang.

"Lho, jadi Komandan belum memberitahu Fang? Kupikir sudah," kata Sai terkejut.

"Kau ini—" Shielda menggeram, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan perisainya ke kepala sang kakak kembar tercinta, sementara Sai hanya bisa meringis gugup.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Fang, menatap kedua saudara kembar itu tajam. "Apa maksud kalian? Komandan Koko Ci hendak memberitahuku apa?"

Shielda dan Sai saling bertatapan gugup, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka memilih untuk bungkam di bawah tatapan Fang yang terus menuntut jawaban. Kesal karena tak mendapat tanggapan apa pun, Fang memilih untuk berlalu dan mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Fang menghentakkan kaki gusar di sepanjang koridor, mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang terus diberikan orang-orang padanya. Sesuatu telah terjadi, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, dan Fang gelisah karena merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Fang akhirnya tiba di ruangan Koko Ci. Ia baru saja bersiap hendak mengetuk, saat suara-suara di dalam membuat gerakannya terhenti. Fang mengenali suara teman-temannya di dalam sana.

"Komandan, anda yakin kabar ini benar? Bagaimana kalau itu cuma tipuan?" suara BoBoiBoy terdengar berujar khawatir.

"Ini bukan tipuan," terdengar Koko Ci membalas. "Memang belum ada anggota kita yang mengkonfirmasinya, tapi bisa dipastikan berita ini sembilan puluh persen akurat."

"Tapi, komandan ..." Kali ini suara Ying yang terdengar. "Bagaimana kita harus memberitahu Fang?"

"Benar," Gopal ikut menanggapi. "Bagaimana kita bisa memberitahunya bahwa Kapten Kaizo terbunuh dalam misinya?"

Fang membeku. Kakinya otomatis melangkah mundur, menjauh dari pintu. Ia berdiri terpaku dengan mata membelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Tak mungkin ..." bisik Fang dengan suara gemetar. "Aku ... pasti salah dengar ..."

"Fang!"

Sai dan Shielda berlari menghampirinya. Mereka terlihat khawatir melihat Fang yang seolah tengah dilanda shock. Saat itu pintu ruangan Koko Ci menjeblak terbuka. BoBoiBoy serta yang lainnya melangkah keluar dan terkejut mendapati Fang yang berdiri membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Fang ... kau dengar ... pembicaraan kami tadi?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

"Komandan ..." Fang memandang sosok alien hijau yang menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat enggan untuk menatap Fang langsung. "Komandan, itu tidak benar, 'kan? Kapten Kaizo tidak ..."

"Maaf, Fang, tapi itu memang benar," Koko Ci mendesah sedih. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Fang dengan sorot penyesalan. "Kapten Kaizo ... gugur saat tengah menjalankan misinya."

.

.

.

" **Lost** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : set ini BoBoiBoy Galaxy, bro!KaiFang, no pairing, **DEATH!CHARA** , probably OOC, nggak sempat ngecek ulang sama sekali, jadi maafkan kalau banyak typo.

Untuk **#BBBUnrequitedChallenge**

.

.

.

Layar besar di hadapan Fang berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tampilan langit berbintang berganti menjadi wajah panik para sahabatnya.

"Fang, kembalilah! Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana seorang diri!" Ying memekik cemas.

"Ying benar, Fang. Komandan bilang tempat itu berbahaya. Kembalilah!" BoBoiBoy ikut berseru, berusaha membujuk Fang untuk mengubah pikirannya.

"Tidak, aku harus ke sana untuk memastikan," Fang berucap seraya menggertakkan gigi.

"Tapi, Fang—"

"Kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Fang memutuskan komunikasi begitu saja dan mengetikkan beberapa perintah di keyboard untuk menghalangi siapapun menghubunginya lagi, meski ia masih mempertahankan satu jalur komunikasi. Satu-satunya jalur yang sedari tadi berusaha dikontaknya, namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Tapi Fang tidak lantas berputus asa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kesulitan menghubungi orang itu. Saat Fang ditinggalkan seorang diri di Bumi, ia beberapa kali berusaha mengontak kaptennya, namun nyaris tak pernah mendapat tanggapan. Fang terbiasa diabaikan. Fang terbiasa ditolak. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, tidak bisakah ia mendapat satu kepastian dengan hanya satu kata 'halo'?

Jam kuasa Fang berbunyi dan menyala berulang kali, menandakan panggilan dari teman-teman yang juga tak menyerah untuk berusaha menghubungi, membujuknya untuk membatalkan niatnya yang mereka anggap 'berbahaya'.

 _Huh, tahu apa mereka tentang bahaya?_

Layar di hadapan Fang mengeluarkan bunyi bip nyaring. Pemandangan sebuah planet berlapis es muncul di hadapannya. Fang menyiagakan diri di depan monitor, mencari titik-titik aman untuk mendarat. Fang memilih satu lokasi, sebuah koordinat terakhir yang bisa dilacak komputernya sebelum sinyal Kapten Kaizo dan timnya menghilang.

Fang mendaratkan pesawat angkasanya —tidak, ini bahkan bukan pesawat angkasa miliknya. Pesawat ini milik Kaizo. Kakaknya. Sang Kapten yang telah dianggap mati oleh semua orang, namun Fang tetap menolak untuk percaya sebelum membuktikannya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat Fang kembali kehilangan pegangan dengan semua hal di sekelilingnya. Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mendengar kabar itu. Seluruh dunianya seolah diobrak-abrik dalam sekejap mata, menyisakan dirinya dalam rasa tak berdaya dan juga kebingungan karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tapi sekarang Fang tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tahu, hanya saja Fang merasa tak yakin mampu melakukannya. Fang hanya harus turun dan memeriksa, mencari bukti untuk mematahkan semua kata-kata bohong yang diberaitahukan mereka padanya. Karena Fang yakin bahwa dia belum mati. Orang itu ... tidak mungkin mati.

 _Dia ... tidak benar-benar mati, 'kan?_

.

.

.

Fang berjalan terseok menyusuri lapisan salju yang menenggelamkan setengah dari sepatu botnya. Mantel bulunya ditarik merapat untuk melindungi diri dari udara dingin yang menggigit. Sepasang manik _violet_ Fang menatap awas ke sekelilingnya, berjaga-jaga jika ada seseorang —atau sesuatu— yang muncul.

Walau sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Fang tetap tidak siap melihat kekacauan yang mendadak saja disuguhkan di hadapannya. Ada banyak bekas pertempuran, meski sebagian besar sudah tertimbun salju, namun dari apa yang masih tersisa Fang bisa memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah pertempuran kecil.

Dengan jantung yang seolah ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya, Fang melangkah mendekat dengan hati-hati. Bercak darah yang mulai menghitam menutupi permukaan lapisan besi yang terkoyak seperti lembaran kertas. Sebuah pegangan pedang dari besi kuningan mencuat dari balik salju. Fang berlutut untuk mengambilnya. Ia tak perlu menerka siapa pemilik pedang yang patah ini, karena Fang jelas sudah tahu.

Angin dingin yang membawa serta butiran salju berhembus kencang tanpa ampun. Badai pasti akan segera datang, namun Fang tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Ia menggenggam erat pegangan pedang yang patah, berharap pemiliknya akan muncul di hadapan Fang entah bagaimana. Tapi itu mustahil. Fang kini harus menerima kenyataannya.

 _Bahwa kakaknya, Kapten Kaizo, memang sudah tiada_.

.

.

.

"Fang!"

BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal bergegas menghampiri Fang begitu ia muncul kembali di markas TAPOPS. Rambut dan pakaian Fang masih penuh bercak salju yang mulai meleleh dan mengotori lantai di bawahnya.

"Fang, syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat!" Yaya berujar dengan nada cemas. Ia mengamati Fang dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. "Ka-kau baik-baik saja, Fang?"

"Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja? Kau tidak lihat wajahnya pucat seperti hantu?" celetuk Gopal, yang langsung mendapat tiga death-glare dari para sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Fang tenang. Ia melepas jubah bulu yang masih dipakainya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Cuma sedikit kedinginan. Planet itu benar-benar hanya ditutupi es. Kupikir aku akan mati membeku di sana."

Nada dan juga ekspresi datar Fang justru membuat keempat sahabatnya makin khawatir. Fang mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana ia tak menyukai tempat yang dingin dan bahwa ia lebih suka pergi ke planet penuh lava dibanding planet es. Sementara itu teman-temannya saling berpandangan cemas di balik punggung Fang.

"Fang ..." Ying memanggil hati-hati.

"Ya?" Fang berbalik dan menatap keempat temannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa kau ... menemukan—Kapten Kaizo?"

Ekspresi Fang sama sekali tak terbaca saat ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan gerakan tak acuh.

"Aku hanya menemukan bekas pertempuran, dan beberapa hal yang kuketahui adalah milik kapten. Tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuatku yakin bahwa kabar itu memang benar. Kapten Kaizo dan pasukannya sudah ..." Suara Fang sesaat pecah dan ia harus memejamkan mata untuk mengendalikan diri kembali. "... _tewas_."

BoBoiBoy hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Fang telah membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka. BoBoiBoy menoleh pada ketiga temannya, mengharapkan saran, tapi ketiganya hanya menggeleng sedih karena sama-sama tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk Fang.

"Kita biarkan saja Fang menenangkan pikirannya dulu," kata Yaya.

"Benar. Fang pasti butuh waktu untuk sendirian ..." imbuh Ying.

"Kalian tidak berpikir Fang mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu ... yang berbahaya?" BoBoiBoy berucap ragu.

"Berbahaya seperti pergi ke planet tempat abangnya terbunuh seorang diri maksudmu?" celetuk Gopal. "Kau tahu Fang itu keras kepala. Dia tak akan mau mendengarkan kata-kata kita jika kita melarangnya melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi kita tetap harus mencegah Fang membahayakan dirinya sendiri lagi, 'kan?"

"Tak perlu buang-buang tenaga, BoBoiBoy. Biarkan saja Fang sendirian dulu sampai pikirannya kembali jernih."

"Kau ini apatis sekali pada teman sendiri, Gopal! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Fang?" omel Ying sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apatis apanya? Aku cuma menyuarakan pendapat yang menurutku paling masuk akal. Kalau kalian ingin melakukan sebalikanya ya silakan saja. Aku tidak akan melarang, kok," Gopal berujar santai. "Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Fang harus sesedih itu. Kita semua tahu hubungannya dengan Kapten Kaizo tidak pernah berjalan baik, 'kan? Jadi untuk apa Fang sedih kalau Kapten Kaizo tewas dalam misinya? Menurutku Kapten Kaizo sama sekali tak akan sedih kalau yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

"Astaga, Gopal ..."

Ying, Yaya, dan juga BoBoiBoy memandang pemuda gempal itu dengan sorot tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan hal itu di saat seperti ini?

"Kau ini ... jangan bicara begitu di situasi seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau Fang dengar?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Fang dengar? Ucapanku benar, 'kan?" Gopal mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti dengan sikap teman-temannya.

"BoBoiBoy, hajar dia dengan pedang petirmu, cepat!" tukas Ying kesal.

"Err ..."

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar," ucap Yaya melerai. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari Fang saja? Aku masih cemas padanya ..."

BoBoiBoy dan Ying mengangguk, sementara Gopal hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka lalu melangkah pergi untuk mencari Fang, tanpa menyadari orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan tengah bersembunyi di balik koridor dengan kekuatan tak kasat matanya.

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Sebenarnya nggak ada niat bikin multichapter, tapi ini beneran udah mau nangis darah nggak sanggup ngelanjutin lagi. Jadi daripada makin hancur dibikin bersambung aja dulu. Mungkin ini cuma sampe dua atau tiga chapter aja nantinya.

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Jangan lupa reviewnya :"))


End file.
